Mami está aquí
by Harry Hale
Summary: "Bien, yo seré la más fuerte que él haya conocido jamás. No importa cuan dura sea la tormenta, estaré ahí cuando él necesite un amor firme..."
1. Mami está aquí para tus primeras veces

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, la historia sí.

.

.

.

**Pepper.**

Terminó de aplicarse el rubor cuando la puerta de la recamara se abrió, revelando a su esposo, quien traía una mirada de indignación pintada en la cara.

─ ¿Qué es lo que pasa ahora? ─se obligó a preguntar, dándose un ultimo retoque en el maquillaje.

─ Harley─ contestó el hombre de inmediato─. Fui a verlo y lo único que me dijo fue─ imitó la voz del chico rubio─: ¿puedes decirle a mamá que venga?

Pepper sonrió.

─ Quiero que me digas qué eh hecho para que mis hijos clamen por sus madres aún cuando trato de estar para ellos─ se quejó el moreno, Potts se negó a contestar aquello, más por evitar recordarle cosas dolorosas que por otro motivo.

La rubia se levantó de donde estaba sentada y se encaminó a la habitación de su hijo, tocó la puerta y después de un rápido y nervioso _"pasa"_ por parte del rubio, ella entró.El corazón se le estrujó al verlo parado delante de ella. Se pasaba la mano por el cabello con nerviosismo, despeinándolo, tenía la camisa del traje a medio abotonar y parecía aquel niño perdido de hacía años.

─ Gracias a los dioses que estás aquí─ dijo en cuanto la vió─. Es un desastre, no sé qué estoy haciendo…

Pepper se acercó a él y lo apretó en un abrazo tranquilizador.

─ Calma, cariño─ le susurró al oído, Harley recargó la cabeza en su hombro, aspirando el olor del perfume caro de su madre─. Dime qué pasa.

─ Estoy muy nervioso y asustado, y…

─ ¿Y qué? ─preguntó, sin soltarlo─. Si no quieres hacer esto, dímelo ahora, no importa lo que hayamos gastado, el dinero es algo material, algo que va y viene…

─ ¡No! ─ se separó de ella de golpe─. No se trata de eso.

El rubio se dirigió a uno de los elegantes sofás de la habitación, su madre lo imitó.

─ ¿Entonces de qué, amor? ─lo cogió de la mano.

─ ¿Qué pasa si no soy suficiente? ─soltó en un susurro. Pepper se enderezó, sorprendida.

─ Harley Stark, mira a tu madre cuando te hable─ usó su tono más autoritario y el muchacho, aun con veintidós años, obedeció como un niño─. Eres uno de los mejores muchachos que puedan existir, y si alguien... y si tú no lo entiendes, pues entonces, querido, déjame decirte que tu padre y yo no hemos hecho un buen trabajo educándote.

─ Claro que lo hicieron, es solo que ella es tan buena, tan perfecta…

─ Y te ama locamente─ terminó por él, hizo que se pusieran de pie, le abotonó correctamente la camisa y la pajarita, después lo sentó frente al tocador para peinarlo, tomó la costosa loción y aplicó un par de gotas detrás de las orejas y en la camisa.

─Listo─ dijo en cuanto terminó─. Mira que guapo estás.

Harley sonrió y se puso de pie, abrazó a su madre después de besarla repetidamente en la mejilla.

─ Gracias, mamá─ le ofreció el brazo.

─ Está bien, mami está aquí y lo estará siempre─ Pepper le sonrió─. Ahora vamos, el novio no puede llegar tarde el día de su boda.

─ Felicia va a enloquecer si no me ve ahí ─bromeó Stark, la rubia rodó los ojos y se dijo que, tarde o temprano, aceptaría definitivamente a aquella muchacha que había robado el corazón de su pequeño.

* * *

**ACLARACIONES.**

**Por si quedó duda, Harley es el hijo adoptivo de Pepper y Tony en el universo que creé jejeje, sip, el mushashon está por casarse con nada más y nada menos que Felicia Hardy, nuestra Gata Negra, no sé que piensen de eso, déjenmelo saber, ya sé que en los comics es pareja de Peter, pero pues el otro no puede tener a todas las nenas, aquí es chica del rubio.**

* * *

**Hola, ya había anunciado que estaba por publicar estos one-shots, terminé _Papi está aquí_, ojalá que disfruten estos como los otros.**

**Entonces qué, ¿Review? ¿No? Ok.**

**Harry.**


	2. Mami está aquí para curar tus heridas

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, la historia sí.

.

.

.

May dejó escapar un alarido cuando aquel terrorífico plano entró en su campo de visión, delante de ella y con expresión abatida, Luke Cage, el enorme protector de Harlem, llevaba en brazos el cuerpo inconsciente de Peter, su hijo.

Trató de abalanzarse sobre él, en un intento de quitárselo de las manos y asegurarse que estuviera bien, que estuviera vivo, pero los fuertes brazos de su marido se lo impidieron.

─ ¡Déjame! ¡Déjame! ─bramó con fiereza, pero no lograba soltarse.

─ Cálmate, May─ pidió Pietro, pero fue en vano porque la mujer no dejaba de revolverse entre sus brazos.

─ ¡Que me sueltes, te digo! ─gritoneó comenzando a golpearlo.

─ Sácala de aquí─ ordenó Claire Temple, entrando a la habitación─, tengo que curar a Peter, es obvio que no está en condiciones de estar con él─ declaró la mujer morena para después hacer una seña en dirección de Cage, con Peter en brazos, para que la siguiera dentro de la habitación.

Pietro arrastró a May hacia la habitación de ambos, tuvo que levantarla porque la mujer se resistía a moverse, la sentó en la cama y apresó las manos de su esposa para evitar que lo siguiera golpeando.

─ Escúchame bien, Marisa ─la castaña lo miró en cuanto escuchó que la llamaba por su primer nombre─, tienes que calmarte.

─ Es que no lo entiendes─ rugió─, es mi hijo quien está medio muerto en la planta de abajo, tengo que estar con él.

─ Lo entiendo, créeme, de verdad lo hago, pero tienes que entender que no puedes estar así cerca de él, no le hace ningún bien a nadie que te alteres─ razonó el sokoviano en tanto ella comenzaba a calmarse─, además, India está dormida en su habitación, puedes despertarla…

No terminó de hablar porque el llanto de la pequeña niña se hizo escuchar, sin pensárselo mucho, Pietro se enderezó, besó a May en la frente y fue en busca de su hija.

_"Tiene razón, Peter te necesita bien, cálmate de una vez"_ con ese pensamiento se puso de pie, se limpió las lagrimas bruscamente y bajó con decisión, Luke la miró cuando llegó a la habitación.

─ Déjame pasar─ forró su voz de autoridad.

─ No lo sé─ dudó el héroe de Harlem─, ¿estás en condiciones de…?

─ Es mi hijo, con un carajo─ masculló, le lanzó una mirada que hizo que Cage tragara saliva, entonces la voz de Claire se elevó por encima de las de ambos.

─ Deja que entre, está bien ahora─ Luke se hizo a un lado y May entró con paso firme, tragó duro y apretó los puños al ver a su hijo tendido en la cama, una lagrima traicionera abandonó uno de sus ojos, pero la hizo desaparecer con brusquedad.

_"¡Deja ya de llorar!"_

─ Dime cómo te puedo ayudar─ carraspeó para que la voz no le saliera quebrada, Claire, con manos hábiles, estaba terminando de quitarle el traje destrozado.

─ Comienza por desinfectar las heridas─ contestó, May buscó el desinfectante y el algodón en el maletín de Claire antes de proceder a limpiar la sangre del cuerpo del muchacho arácnido─. Algunas necesitan sutura.

May asintió, la siguiente hora consistió en desinfectar, suturar, limpiar, vendar y así sucesivamente hasta que terminaron.

─ ¿Y ahora? ─preguntó la madre del chico, ella y la enfermera se quitaron los guantes sucios y botaron a la basura el material inservible.

─ ¿Ahora?, bueno, ahora queda esperar a que comience a curarse por si mismo─ declaró Temple─. Estará bien por la mañana.

─ Nunca lo había visto así─ confesó May, sentándose en la cama donde yacía su hijo. Tomó una mano vendada y enrojecida entre las suyas.

─ Que bueno que no lo viste cuando lo arrolló un tren bala─ Claire lamentó haber dicho aquello en cuanto May se giró bruscamente hacia ella, con el rostro congestionado de sorpresa e ira─. Bueno, yo me retiro, ya hablarás con él cuando despierte.

─ Gracias por venir hasta aquí─ masculló volviéndose hacia Peter.

─ No hay de qué, llámenme cuando quieran─ le quitó importancia con un gesto de la mano y finalmente se fue.

May se hizo un lugar al lado de Peter en la cama, no fue hasta que un rayo de sol se coló por la ventana que notó que ya era de día, se sentó nuevamente y esperó pacientemente a que su hijo despertara.

─ ¿Mami…? ─masculló el castaño después de un rato, aferrándose débilmente a la mano de su madre.

─Shhh, calma amor, mami está aquí─ contestó May en un susurro, besó la mano de su hijo sobre la venda y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

Su pequeño estaba a salvo.

* * *

**ACLARACIONES.**

**Claire Temple: Antiguo interés amoroso de Matt Murdock y enfermera. Estoy añadiendo los personajes de las series a mis historias.**

**Luke Cage: Héroe de Harlem, protagonista de la serie con su mismo nombre. Es algo así como que Peter es amigo de los Defensores y ellos lo llevaron a casa, no sé que les parezca.**

* * *

**Hola, lamento haber estado desaparecida jejeje, prometo que estaré más activa, gracias a los que le dieron Fav y Follow a la historia, aquí un nuevo capítulo, espero que sea lo suficientemente bueno cómo para que se animen a comentar.**

**Entonces qué… ¿Review? ¿No? Ok.**

**Harry.**


	3. Mami está aquí para amarte siempre

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, la historia sí.

.

.

.

**D57:** Gracias por ser la primera persona en animarse a comentar, me ha encantado leerte, cortito, pero me hizo la tarde. Espero poder seguir leyéndote por aquí, saludos, Harry.

* * *

**Laura.**

Miró a su esposo y le hizo una seña para que se acercara, Clint a su vez hizo lo mismo con sus hijos y los tres llegaron a su lado en cuestión de segundos.

─ Muy bien, familia─ llamó la atención de todos los presentes─. Ha llegado el momento.

Ese día, los Barton se encontraban reunidos con la familia de Laura en una pequeña reunión con motivo de revelar el genero del tercer y ultimo bebé de la pareja. Se levantaron de las mesas para picnic y caminaron hacia lo arboles, los hermanos de Laura colgaron la diana en uno de ellos y le pasaron a Clint el arco y una sola flecha.

─ Barton disparará la flecha, cuando ésta dé en el centro soltará una especie de humo─ comenzó a explicar uno de los hermanos─. El color del humo nos dirá el sexo del bebé.

─ ¿Ustedes que prefieren? ─preguntó la madre de Laura a Lila y a Cooper.

─ ¡Niña! ─gritó Cooper con emoción.

─ ¡Niño! ─ la voz de Lila desbordaba ilusión.

─ Solo hay una flecha, así que─ el segundo hermano miró con sorna a Clint─, más vale que no falles.

─ Mi esposo nunca falla─ abogó Laura, depositando un beso en la mejilla de Clint─, él tiene _ojo de halcón_.

Un coro de risitas se escuchó, Barton cargó el arco, apuntó y todos aguantaron la respiración cuando disparó. La flecha dio en el centro, segundos después el humo azul comenzó a emanar de la punta, gritos de emoción se hicieron escuchar, Clint levantó a Laura después de besarla y ella reía y lloraba en partes iguales, la soltó para que ambos recibieran las felicitaciones del resto de la familia, pero la sonrisa se le borró a la mujer cuando notó que su hijo, Cooper, se alejaba del grupo e iba en dirección de la casa dando pisotones.

─ Iré a hablar con él─ dijo Clint, quien también había notado aquello. Laura negó con la cabeza.

─ No, iré yo─ replicó ─, creo que me necesita a mi ahora.

Barton asintió y ella comenzó a alejarse, siguiendo los pasos de su hijo.

Entró a la casa, subió a la segunda planta después de haberse cerciorado que Cooper no estuviera en la primera, finalmente lo encontró sentado, con los auriculares puestos, en la cornisa de la ventana de su habitación. Laura le picó el hombro para que la notara, Cooper se quitó los aparatos con reticencia y le hizo un lugar a su madre para que se sentara.

─ ¿Qué pasó ahí abajo, Coop? ─preguntó, acariciándole el cabello.

─ No quiero un hermano─ contestó secamente.

─ Pero ¿qué dices?, si cuando papá y yo te dijimos que nacería Lila estabas muy emocionado─ dijo Laura.

─ No entendiste lo que quise decir, mamá─ replicó el niño─. Estaba feliz porque Lila sería una niña, quiero un hermano, pero no varón.

─ Querías que fuera niña─ sentenció y él dijo que sí con la cabeza─. ¿Por qué?

─ Porque Lila y ella serían para papá y tu para mi─ respondió en voz baja, con las mejillas coloreadas.

─ Cooper Francis Barton, no debes estar celoso de tu hermano─ declaró─, mírame cielo─ le tomó la barbilla y le levantó la cara─, el trabajo de una madre es amar a sus hijos por igual, que este bebé sea niño no significa que vaya a amarte menos.

─ Pero ahora estarás más pendiente de él─ rodó los ojos─, cómo si no tuviera suficiente con papá.

Laura soltó una carcajada y Cooper se le unió.

─ Voy a decirte un secreto─ se inclinó para susurrarle al oído─. Tú, el bebé y Lila van por encima de tu padre.

─ Es un iluso cuando dice que lo quieres más a él.

La castaña asintió y Cooper se cubrió la boca para aguantar otra carcajada.

─ ¿Entonces…? ─comenzó Laura.

─ Entonces tendré un hermano─ suspiró─, bien, pero yo elijo el nombre.

─ Tu tía Nat quería llamar al bebé Natasha.

─ Sí, pero ella eligió ese en caso de ser mujer, como será varón lo llamaremos…─ se lo pensó un segundo─, ¡ya sé!, Nathaniel, sip, Nathaniel.

─ Nathaniel─ Laura saboreó el nombre─, es un bonito nombre, tesoro.

Cooper se acercó a su madre para besarla en la mejilla y después recargarse en su hombro.

─ Te quiero, ma─ dijo el niño.

─ Mami te quiere a ti y nunca dejará de hacerlo─ prometió ella, ambos voltearon cuando escucharon el toque en la puerta. Clint los observaba desde el marco.

─ ¿Todo en orden? ─preguntó a nadie en específico.

─ Sip─ contestó Cooper─, mamá y yo hablábamos de Nathaniel.

─ ¿Nathaniel?

─ No sé si no lo notaste, pero mi hijo y yo estamos teniendo un momento─ Laura se levantó para empujar suavemente a Clint fuera de la habitación─, aquí no entran los esposos, así que adiós.

Clint no pudo decir nada porque Cooper cerró la puerta antes.

* * *

**Solo para decirles que terminaré de publicar esta historia el fin de semana, subiré un nuevo capitulo más tarde, comenten, amo leerlos. **

**Entonces qué... ¿Review? ¿No? Ok. **

**Harry. **


	4. Mami está aquí para aclararte las ideas

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, las historia sí.

.

.

.

**D57:** Muchas gracias por volver a comentar, le estoy agarrando gusto a tus review, ojalá que esta actualización sea de tu agrado. Nos leemos. Afectuosos saludos, Harry.

**Ruka Jimotoraku:** Hola, me encantan tus reviews, te agradezco el cariño que le tienes al universo de Marvel que cree jeje, lo de la edad de Harley es un error cronológico que ya modifiqué, lo de su relación con Cassie es otra historia que ya está en proceso, pronto la tendrás entre tus manos lol, espero que esta actualización te guste como los otros capítulos, aguardo por tu opinión. Nos leemos, saludos, Harry.

* * *

Natasha miró a todas las niñas formadas con sus respectivas parejas, pero en ningún momento encontró a sus hijos entre ellos, se dirigió al camerino donde se alistaban las bailarinas y, efectivamente, encontró a Noah y a James ya preparados. Steve estaba inclinado a la altura de su hijo de diez años.

─ ¿Qué pasa?, todos ya están formados, ¿por qué sigue aquí? ─preguntó, enfocando la mirada en su marido.

─ James no quiere bailar─ acusó Noah rápidamente, la niña de siete años llevaba el cabello rubio en un impecable y ajustado moño de bailarina, su tutú rosado estaba bien esponjado y sus zapatillas relucían.

─ ¿Qué no quiere bailar? ─ se acercó a ellos─. ¿Por qué no?

─ No ha querido decirme nada─ contestó Steve, mirándola con preocupación, ella lo entendía, James no solía comportarse así.

─ Muy bien─ dijo Natasha, se cruzó de brazos y suspiró─, cielo, lleva a Noah a la fila. Necesito un minuto con Alek.

Steve no dudó, besó a su hijo en la frente, se levantó, tomó a su hija de la mano, besó la mejilla de su esposa y finalmente padre e hija salieron del camerino, cerrando la puerta.

─ _Entonces_─ empezó Natasha, con pose y voz firme─_, ¿quieres decirme por qué no quieres bailar? _

James le devolvió la mirada de la misma manera.

─ _Porque no._

─ _Esa no es una respuesta y lo sabes._

Natasha suspiró, se llevó una mano a la frente y finalmente se acercó a su hijo, desde el principio ella y Steve habían acordado que él sería el dulce y accesible y ella la firme y selectiva.

─_Sabes que este recital es muy importante para tu hermana porque es su primer concurso en Estados Unidos y es importante para mi porque soy la directora de este teatro_─ comenzó de nuevo─_, pero también me importa lo que sientes y quiero ayudarte, no puedo si no me dices que es lo que pasa._

Natasha esperó durante varios segundos, abrió la boca para hablar una vez más, pero James se le adelantó.

─ _Quiero ayudar a Noah, pero nadie me dijo que ellos estarían aquí._

─ _¿Ellos?_

─ _Las compañeras de Noah_─ respondió─_, algunas de ellas son hermanas de los chicos de mi equipo de soccer. _

─ _¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?_

─ _No lo entiendes, mamá, me ha costado mucho que me acepten como parte del equipo y ahora esto._

Natasha no dijo nada y aguardó a que él continuara.

─ _De los seis meses que llevamos en Brooklyn, hace dos que comenzaron a llamarme por mi nombre_─ confesó el niño.

─ _¿Y como te llamaban?_ ─preguntó sin emoción en la voz.

─ _Rusia._

Natasha apretó los dientes.

─ _¿Por qué no dijiste nada?_

─ _No puedes arreglar todos mis problemas._

─ _Eso no significa que debas permitir que se metan contigo, mucho menos por haber nacido en un lugar diferente._

─ _Exacto, pero tampoco puedo golpearlos._

Se quedaron varios minutos en silencio.

─ _Son los únicos amigos que tengo aquí._

─ _Alexei James Rogers Romanoff, escucha a tu madre con atención_─ volvió a inundar su tono de firmeza─, _dime una cosa, ¿tus amigos de Rostov sabían que bailabas ballet?_

─ _Sí_─ contestó después de vacilar un momento.

─ _¿Ellos sabían que también eres americano?_

─ _Sí._

─ _¿Se reían de ti cuando hablabas en inglés delante de ellos?_

─ _Casi nunca hablé inglés frente a ellos…_

─ _Contesta._

─ _No._

Natasha asintió.

─ _¿Ellos te aceptaban tal y como eras?_

─ _Sí_ ─contestó el niño con más seguridad─. _Claro que lo hacían._

─ _Entonces, Alek, amor míos, esos sí eran tus amigos_─ lo tomó de la barbilla para que la mirara fijamente. Dos pares de ojos verdes y azules cargados de decisión chocaron─. _Debes elegir muy bien a las personas con las que quieres relacionarte, y estos niños, mi cielo, definitivamente no merecen que los llames amigos_─ el niño asintió y ella miró su reloj─. _Tu hermana te necesita en cinco minutos, la decisión es tuya._

Le besó el cabello pelirrojo bien peinado y se puso de pie, tenía un show que dirigir, se encaminó a la salida, pero la voz de su hijo la detuvo. Una sonrisa se le formó en el rostro.

─ _Espera, mamá_─ se giró, su sonrisa se hizo más ancha al mirarlo vestido con las mallas y zapatillas beige─. _Lo haré._

* * *

Después que el show terminó y que sus hijos, efectivamente, resultaran ganadores, ella y Steve se aceraron para felicitarlos, tal y como predijo James, sus compañeros de equipo no dudaron en lanzarle varias pullas, pero el niño simplemente les lanzó una mirada rusa de superioridad que, obviamente, había heredado de ella y los ignoró completamente.

─ Estuvieron fantásticos, ambos─ los felicitó la pelirroja, mientras Steve apretaba a la niña en un abrazo, Natasha se inclinó para hacer lo propio con James.

─ _Gracias, mamá_─ le susurró al oído, la rusa entendió a que se refería.

─ _No me agradezcas, mami está aquí._

El niño sonrió y la besó repetidamente en la mejilla.

* * *

**ACLARACIONES. **

**Los diálogos que están en _Italic_ hacen referencia a que Natasha y su hijo hablan en ruso. LOL.**

**Me gusta tratar estos temas porque es importante hacer frente a este tipo de problemas que realmente pasan.**

* * *

**Entonces qué… ¿Review? ¿No? Ok.**

**Harry.**


End file.
